1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for trying on a garment, more particularly to a machine-implemented method, a system and a computer program product for enabling a user to virtually try on a selected garment using augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet shopping has become a popular and convenient way of making purchases of commodities. When purchasing a garment online, there is a risk that the garment may not fit the consumer properly because the consumer is unable to try on the garment in advance before making the purchase, thereby creating the possibility of having to go through a tedious and troublesome exchange or refund process. In view of this risk, some consumers are held back from shopping for garments online.
Therefore, in order to solve this problem, a conventional system enabling a consumer to virtually try on clothes using augmented reality has been developed, where the front side of the consumer needs to be tagged with a marker for detection. However, with this type of conventional system, one can only see a front image of him/herself in the garment, and not the side or the back. In other words, the consumer is unable to acquire a full picture of how the garment would fit on him/her with the conventional system.